Sus Pasos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Moana se fue – mucho antes de lo debido –, ahora Lio era la nueva líder – también mucho antes de lo debido – pero a pesar de no estar segura de poder seguir los pasos de su predecesora, tener a su tío, el semidios Maui, a su hermana y a Stitch, su mejor amigo otorgado por los dioses, le daba tranquilidad. ¡Viñeta! /AU/Posible OoC/Muerte de personaje/ [A partir de la imagen]


**Sus Pasos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Moana, ni el de Lilo  & Stitch – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenecen.

* * *

—¡Lilo! ¡Es Moana!

Aquel grito dado por su hermana fue suficiente para que la muchacha de catorce años dejara de hablar con los pescadores en la playa y comenzara a correr velozmente seguida de cerca por su amigo Stitch. Cuando finalmente ambos llegaron a la gran choza de paja donde la actual jefa se encontraba, Lilo no tardó en correr hacia donde la morena se encontraba recostada, con paños fríos sobre la frente y terroríficamente pálida.

Y aunque no quería, Lilo sabía lo que significaba.

—¿Moana? —llamó con timidez, con un miedo palpable bajo la superficie, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

La nombrada sonrió con suavidad, y acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de su sucesora. —Lilo. —saludó dedicándole una mirada cansada.

Una mirada de que la chica que siquiera tiene treinta años no debería tener, es lo que pensaban Tui y Sina, los padres de la elegida por el océano, al igual que el semidios Maui, mejor amigo de Moana, y , la hermana de Lio. Pero no interesaba que pensaran los más cercanos a Moana de Motunui, porque todos ya sabían – muy a pesar de tener la esperanza de que no fuera así –, que la muchacha de castaños cabellos enrulados había pescado una desconocida y fatídica enfermedad en una de sus tantas navegaciones.

—Ya es hora, pequeña. —susurró con dificultad la secreta heroína de todos.

Ante las palabras de la mayor, la adolescente de largos y lacios cabellos negros, se horrorizó, negando una y otra vez.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó. —¡Aún no estoy lista! Tú…Tú aún tienes mucho que liderar, Moana, mucho que enseñarme. —dijo con nerviosismo. —Aún tienes mucho tiempo, debes tener mucho tiempo. —añadió, intentando engañarse.

La mortal que le devolvió su corazón a la _diosa verde_ , suspiró, sin perder su sonrisa se quitó aquel collar que hacía tantos años atrás, en una situación demasiada parecida a esa para su gusto su abuela Tala le entregó. Con un movimiento leve hizo que su pupila se acercara lo suficiente para poder ponerle ese colgante en el cuello, y eventualmente volvió a acariciar la morena mejilla ajena, secando una traviesa lagrima que se escurría.

—Lilo de Pelekai, yo soy Moana de Motunui, Nany y tú han sido traídas a con nosotros por los dioses, la diosa Ti Tefi te ha traído a mí, y yo te he elegido como mi aprendiz, como mi alumna y sucesora pero por sobre todas las cosas, como un miembro más de mi familia, al igual que a tu hermana. —comenzó la joven mujer con suavidad, para luego fijar su castaña mirada sobre el hombre lleno de tatuajes. —Muchas aventuras te esperan para que las vivas, y aunque yo no este para guiarte como se debe tienes a Maui, mis padres y tu hermana. Yo lo sé Lilo, que serás una gran líder. —dijo con pausas, entre jadeos.

—Y tendrás nuestro apoyo para siempre, Lilo. —confirmó con suavidad el semidios de los vientos y el mar.

Sus palabras fueron apoyadas por los demás.

—Lilo siempre tendrá a Stitch y a Pua. —dijo la pequeña criatura azul al estar junto con el pequeño cerdo de pelaje blanco con manchas negras de Moana.

Una vez escuchado lo dicho por su familia, la descendiente de grandes navegadores, actual jefa de Motunui miró por una última vez a sus seres queridos para darle un último consejo a quién quería como a una hija y una hermana.

—Cuando lo necesites, recuerda ver a las tortugas en el océano…porque no creo haberme equivocado de animal favorito. —y finalmente, la _motunuita_ cerró los ojos.

Ese día, todos los habitantes de Motunui lloraron una pérdida irreparable, la brisa marina sopló con fuerza y el océano se mostró embravecido, furioso mientras una mantarraya y una tortuga marina nadaban libremente en él. Lilo sonrió, mientras caminaba por la gran barca perteneciente a los antiguos líderes, controlando que todo estuviera bien con el radiante sol en lo alto del cielo mientras era ayudada por Nany, soltando un risita cuando Maui la rodeó en el aire en su forma de águila, al tiempo que observaba como Stitch evitaba que Hei-Hei muriera – aunque aparentemente ese gallo era inmortal – seguido por Pua.

Moana se fue – mucho antes de lo debido –, ahora Lilo era la nueva líder – también mucho antes de lo debido – pero a pesar de no estar segura de poder seguir los pasos de su predecesora, tener a su tío, el semidios Maui, a su hermana y a Stitch, su mejor amigo otorgado por los dioses, le daba tranquilidad.

—Te enorgullecerás de mí, Moana. —susurró al mar.

Y un resplandor azul con una fugaz forma de tortuga fue su respuesta.

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Bien, no hay mucho por decir, simplemente que hace un par de horas (ayer) vi Moana y me enamoré de la película, y en todo momento mientras la veía pensé en Lilo y Stitch aunque realmente solamente se me ocurrió algo loco sobre Hei-Hei que publicaré en cuanto lo escriba xD.; esto, muy por el contrario, salió luego de buscar en tumblr y encontrar una imagen de Moana con Lilo y otra de Maui con Stitch…**_

 _ **Simplemente espero de corazón que les haya gustado, ya que aquí me voy estrenando en ambos fandom, y estoy pensando en hacer secuelas apartes pero simplemente es una idea muy lejana entre mis muchos proyectos.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
